


Apricity

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Series: Fluffcember 2019 [20]
Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluffcember 2019, POV First Person, Present Tense, no.20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: Set in Glengrove. Eliza and Myfanwy are roommates.
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas
Series: Fluffcember 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563718
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Apricity

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #20: Apricity
> 
> Written in first person POV and also present tense. It's 100 words; you'll live.

I feel the warmth of sunlight on one of my backs. Eliza's. The male bodies are all still sound asleep back in their dorm. I turn to see Myfanwy sitting by the open window in her pyjamas.

She looks at me and smiles. Eliza's heart beats just that little bit faster.

"You opened the window?" I ask.

"Just this morning," she admits.

"It's the middle of winter," I say.

"Tell that to the sun," she replies, looking back out the window.

She's right. It doesn't feel cold at all. I sit next to her and we watch the sunrise together.


End file.
